


Why would you ever kiss me?

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Thoughts of Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Bobby is in love with Reggie. No one knows. No one knows how he's feeling or about the things he does. Until Reggie overhears Bobby singing and everything changes.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Why would you ever kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyISdBM7rEs and I hope you all enjoy it :) <3
> 
> PS There is references to suicide, depression, and self harm in this, as stated in the tags.

Alex and Luke both got grounded for the weekend, it didn't surprise Bobby. Those two were always getting into trouble. He was hoping he'd get to hang out with Reggie, but his bassist was out on another date with the prettiest girl in their grade; Heather. Reggie and Heather had been dating for six months. That's how Bobby ended up alone in his garage on a Saturday evening, strumming on his guitar as he softly sang to a song he wrote.

_"I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

_Only if you knew how much I liked you_

_But I watch your eyes as she_

_Walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than the blue sky_

_She's got you mesmerized while I die."_

As Bobby sang, he felt the emotions swirling within him. He had never been one who had crushes. While Luke and Reggie often talked about the pretty girls and guys at school, and Alex mentioned the occasional cute guy he liked, Bobby never did either. It was different with Reggie. The rhythm guitarist had feelings for the beautiful bassist and had since the first time they shared a heartfelt moment after Reggie's parents had a huge fight. It was that moment that Bobby had realized just how deep his feelings ran. He never told anyone. Not Alex, or Luke. Not his grandparents. Especially not Reggie.

_"Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_Wish I were Heather"_

The tears began to run down from Bobby's brown eyes, closed tightly. Oh how he wished he'd get looked at the way he wanted. He dreamed of Reggie looking at him with love and adoration, much like how he looked at him. He wanted the late night cuddles to mean something more, the hugs, the occasional cheek kiss from an over excited Reggie after a gig, to mean more to the bassist. It broke his heart more and more as he kept telling himself, _'Bobby, he's never going to love you like that. He sees you like a brother. Those things he does are just friendly affection.'_

Bobby had thought about death, wondered what might be on the other side. He had thought about suicide. The scars that littered his wrists, some old, some still fresh, hid behind sleeves or bracelets. He wasn't pretty. He wasn't beautiful. He often wondered if he would ever be good enough for anyone. No one knew. No one knew that sometimes in the late hours of the night, he'd sit wide awake in the tub, razor pressed against his skin, watching as the water turned pink. Would his three best friends miss him if he were gone? Would his grandparents and family mourn over him? Would anyone say good things about him? The tears soaked his cheeks, freely falling onto his guitar. 

_"Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_

_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_

_But how could I hate her, she's such an angel_

_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she_

_Walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than the blue sky_

_She's got you mesmerized while I die."_

Bobby liked Heather, she was perfect for Reggie and she was a sweetheart; kind, caring, generous. The two of them looked great together, if only he could be happy for them, but he couldn't. He never would be. Not when he wanted to be her, be the one who got to go on dates with Reggie and kiss those perfectly pink lips. His mind was too wrapped up in the song, for him to hear the garage doors opening, or the boots walking across the floor. 

_"Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_I wish I were Heather_

_Oh, I wish I were Heather_

_Oh, oh, wish I were Heather_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I'm not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_Wish I were—"_

Bobby's voice grew quieter as he finished the song, nearly screaming bloody murder when a pair of soft calloused hands touched his face. Opening his warm brown eyes, he was met with teary green ones. Reggie. Before he knew what was happening, Reggie had moved the guitar over his head and swung his legs over his lap to face him. Bobby’s face burned brightly with a blush, cheeks now matching the redness of his eyes from all the crying. 

"H-How much of the song did you hear?"

"Only the last part. That's about me right?” Reggie asked softly and Bobby nodded, "Oh Bobble Head, why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want to be hurt anymore," Bobby whispered. 

Reggie frowned as he wiped the tears from Bobby's cheeks, ignoring his own that were dripping down his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Reggie, my parents sent me to live with my grandparents because they couldn't handle me anymore. I'm not pretty, I have scars. I'm not good enough for you or for anyone."

"Bobert," Reggie began, reaching down to take one of his hands, "Scars, they are battle wounds. It means you're still fighting and I’m going to help you fight. I wish you would have come to me but I'm here now. You're no longer in this fight alone. Please, never think you are not good enough. I have loved you for so long."

"B-But what about Heather?" Bobby asked, eyes blurred over with more tears as he took in everything Reggie had said, trying to process the fact that Reggie loved him, he actually loved him. 

"She broke up with me. Told me to come tell you how I felt."

Suddenly Bobby was surging forward, pressing his lips eagerly against Reggie's. The bassist gasped at the sudden action, this allowing Bobby to press his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like what Bobby always thought Reggie would; that strawberry chapstick he never left home without and it mixed with the saltiness of their tears. Bobby had been waiting so long for this, he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. He was kissing Reggie, he was actually kissing him. It was even better than all those times in his dreams. As quickly as the kiss began, it was over, Bobby pulling away only to have Reggie chasing after his lips. The two boys were silent for a few moments, before choosing to head into the house, fingers laced together. Once they were in Bobby's room, Reggie ushered the older boy onto the bed, before carefully straddling him. Bobby looked up at Reggie, eyes still teary, but full of love now. 

"Take care of me, please Reg," Bobby choked out. "I need you. Show me I'm good enough."

"Always," Reggie whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Bobby's lips and trailing them down the older boy's neck, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to take care of you. You're my precious baby, older, but still my baby. So sweet and kind and protective. Compassionate, funny as hell, and beautiful," he whispered, nibbling gently on Bobby's neck, "I love you so much, Bobble Head."

Bobby let out a quiet moan, gently running his fingers through Reggie's hair, "I love you too, Tiger."

As promised, Reggie took care of him, made love to him; soft, gentle, and slow just like Bobby wanted. For the first time in forever, Bobby finally felt loved, the love he had always dreamed of having. The kisses, meant more. The hugs, meant more. The cuddles, they shared as the sheet was draped over their bodies, meant more. And as Reggie whispered a soft "I love you Bobble," into his ear as they laid there together, Bobby realized, he had everything he had ever wanted. 


End file.
